horadeaventurafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Lembrar de Você
"Lembrar de Você" é uma música cantada por Marceline e Rei Gelado no episódio "Me Lembro de Você". Letra Marceline: Marceline , somos só eu e você nas ruínas desse mundo... '' ''O sentimento de confusão pode ser profundo '' ''E eu sei que vai precisar de mim com você '' ''Mas eu estou me perdendo e acho que você também vai me perder '' '''Rei Gelado:' Oh! Que beleza! Continue! Marceline: Ah, hum... A magia me mantém vivo '' ''Mas também me enlouquece '' ''Eu tenho que salvar você '' ''Mas quem é que me salva '' ''Me perdoa pelo que eu possa fazer '' ''Quando eu não lembrar de você Rei Gelado: Caramba, eu escrevi isso? Que beleza! Marceline: O Que, você não se lembra o que significa? Olha! Rei Gelado: Marceline '' ''Eu estou me sentindo desaparecer '' ''Eu não me lembro o que me fez dizer '' ''Mas eu me lembro que te vi nada boa '' ''Eu juro não fui eu, foi a coroa '' ''A magia me mantém '' '''Juntos:' vivo '' ''Mas também me enlouquece '' ''Eu tenho que salvar você '' ''Mas quem é que me salva '' ''Me perdoa pelo que eu possa fazer '' ''Quando eu não lembrar de você '' '''Jake:' O Que é que tá rolando lá dentro, hein? Finn: Não faço a mínima ideia. Marcy e Rei: Me perdoa pelo que eu possa fazer '' ''Quando não lembrar de você '' ''Dara, dara dara dara '' ''Dara dada dara... Cifra C F Fm (2x) C F Fm C Marceline , somos só eu e você nas ruínas desse mundo... F Fm C O sentimento de confusão pode ser profundo F Fm C E eu sei que vai precisar de mim com você F Fm E7 Mas eu estou me perdendo e acho que você também vai me perder D7 Em A magia me mantém vivo, mas também me enlouquece G7 C F Eu tenho que salvar você, mas quem é que me salva? Fm C Me perdoa pelo que eu possa fazer E7 Quando eu não lembrar de você C F Fm (2x) C F Fm C Marceline... Eu estou me sentindo desaparecer F Fm C Eu não me lembro o que me fez dizer F Fm C Mas eu me lembro que te vi nada boa F Fm E7 Eu juro não fui eu, foi a coroa D7 Em A magia me mantém vivo, mas também me enlouquece G7 C F Eu tenho que salvar você, mas quem é que me salva? Fm C Me perdoa pelo que eu possa fazer E7 Quando eu não lembrar de você Fm C Me perdoa pelo que eu possa fazer E7 Quando eu não lembrar de você C F Fm C F Fm Dara, dararara dara.... Dara dada dara C Original Marceline: Marceline, Is it just you and me In the wreckage of the world That must be so confunsing For a little girl And I know you're going To need me here with you But, I'm losing myself And I'm afraid You're gonna lose me, too This magic keeps me alive But, it's making me crazy And, I need to save you But, who's going to save me? Please forgive me For whatever I do When I don't remember you Rei Gelado: Marceline, I can feel myself slipping away I can't remember What it made me say But I remember that I saw you frown I swear it wasn't me It was the crown Marceline e Rei Gelado: This magic keeps me alive But, it's making me crazy And, I need to save you But, who's going to save me? Please forgive me For whatever I do When I don't remember you Please forgive me For whatever I do When I don't remember you La dada dada dada (x3) Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas 4ª Temporada Categoria:Vídeos